


The Magic Of Voltron

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Paladins of Voltron as students in Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.  </p><p>I have always wanted to write a Hogwarts AU and I am so ready for this!  I will be making this a longer one with lot's of chapters so bear with me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning...

**Author's Note:**

> Hogwarts AU- Voltron style! Go onto my tumblr for the complete head canon I will be using! I made it up myself.

Pidge looked down at her schedule. She grumbled lightly to herself at the door to the Great Hall.  
“Great… Quidditch practice… with the Ravenclaws.” That meant being on the same field as that cocky bisexual idiot, Lance. He never did anything right, not even flying. Pidge heaved a sigh as she sat down at the Slytherin breakfast table. Across the way at the Hufflepuff table she spotted her best friend Hunk and grinned at him. She quickly ran to his side to complain about having to play against Ravenclaw.  
“Ravenclaw, huh? Lance will be there, right?! He’s on the team isn’t he?”  
“Sadly. That kid is always messing things up for both sides of the pitch. He can’t fly a broom. He’s too much of a goofball.”  
“Well maybe he practiced over the summer!” Hunk was too optimistic sometimes. Pidge loved that about him but right now she wasn’t in the mood for overbearing positivity.  
“I doubt it. I’m heading over to the pitch after breakfast if you want to join me!”  
“Sure!”  
Soon enough the two were on their way to the pitch with their bellies full of great food and a game on their minds.

 

 

Lance glared daggers at his Gryffindor boyfriend, Keith. He couldn’t believe Keith decided to skip the practice because he had to do homework. Keith never does homework! Especially not when there’s quidditch to be had.  
“You sure you’re feeling okay?”  
“Lance I’m fine. I just have a huge exam I need to study for is all.”  
“Are you sure that isn’t code for I’m on my man period and need some alone time… and chocolate??”  
“Yes Lance I’m sure. If I want to come back next year I have to pass my O.W.L.S. If I don’t pass, my father will send me to the American school closer to home and I won’t get to see you. Imagine us not being able to sneak into the Room Of Requirement for after-curfew make-out sessions or picnicking on the quidditch pitch! I need to pass. For us.”

Lance understood immediately and squeezed Keith’s hand. Keith squeezed back gratefully. The boys parted ways at the entrance of the Great Hall.  
“I’ll come check on you when practice is over.”  
“Be careful out there, Lance.”  
“I will.”


	2. The Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rigorous quidditch match turns foul when an unsavory character appears and Pidge disappears.

The Pitch was silent as the two teams assembled; They eyed each other wearily before taking positions. Slytherin sneering on one side and Ravenclaw crossing their arms on the other. Hunk watched the standoff from the bleachers and shouted encouragement for Pidge.  
“Alright players. I want a nice clean scrimmage. No foul play on either side or we will call the match off.” The quidditch instructor, Takeshi “Shiro” Shirogane glared at both sides. Between these two teams there was always a semi-unrecognized power struggle. The smart,cunning and conniving kids against the genius problem-solvers who tell it like it is. This was easy to play out on the quidditch pitch. But to protect the not-so-experienced-flyers, Shiro decided to make it clear the two teams weren’t allowed to fight.

Once in the air, Pidge did what she does best, attempting to knock Lance off his broom. He managed to hold on this time however much to her chagrin. She knocked his hands off and he flipped. But he didn't fall and instead hopped right back on, giving her a satisfied smirk as he flew off to chase the snitch. They were both each team’s seeker due to their stellar observational skills. Pidge admited to herself that Lance actually had gotten much better over the summer. But it would still be no match for her expert level swooping and swerving. Her brother Matt, the other instructor, taught her how to fly. She looked over to see him smiling at her.  
“You’re doing great, lil sis!!” He called out encouragingly. Pidge felt a swell of pride as she flew after Lance who had apparently seen the snitch. 

Nobody saw the figure watching from a distance. He was tall, purple in color and had yellow eyes. He watched the players closely before deciding to make his move. He was told to take the girl by his master. They needed her brother and his partner for their magic. The only way to get them to come willingly was to steal her away. He saw the match winding down and took that as the moment to strike.

 

The match took half an hour. The players were all exhausted. They headed to the locker rooms to change and move on to whatever came next. Pidge was the last to get dressed. She said bye to her teammates and packed up her bag. Suddenly she heard movement behind her. 

“Hello?”  
“Hello, Katie…” Pidge froze. Only her brother and Shiro knew her birth name. It wasn’t a name she used often. She hated people other than her brother and Shiro using it. And this voice was neither of them. 

“What do you want?” She squeaked. “Who are you?”  
“I am...an acquaintence to your brother, Matt and his partner, Champion.”  
“Champion? That’s Shiro’s nickname when they were locked up in Azkaban together for a crime they never committed. How do you really know my brother and his boyfriend?” Pidge faced her assailant’s voice bravely.  
“I was the one who put them there. I know what they are capable of doing. And my master needs them for something. But we know they will not come without...incentive.” 

with that the voice was on top of her. 

Pidge barely had time to register what was happening before she saw a strongly scented cloth dripping with liquid being placed over her nose. She struggled fruitlessly and managed a loud scream before her body gave out. Then everything went dark.


	3. Lance To the Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance finds his friend in trouble and knows he has to help her.

Lance headed back to the main campus to check on Keith before his next class. As he was walking by the locker rooms he heard a peculiar sound of someone screaming and then nothing. The screaming caught Lance’s attention. It sounded female but he couldn’t place who it may have been. A strange looking man left the room with a large knapsack slung over his back. He glared at Lance who in turn merely nodded at him. The thought never crossed Lance’s mind to check the guy out closer until he did something rather peculiar. The man headed towards the Forbidden Forest. This did catch Lance’s attention enough that he went to go investigate. He slunk to the forest after the intruder.  
Suddenly the man stopped and dumped the contents of the bag into the trunk of a black car. Lance was about to leave, feeling bad about spying, when he saw who was in the back of the car.  
“PIDGE!” Lance yelled at his friend without realizing he was close to her assailiant. The man spun on his heels, making a quick grab for Lance who used his athletic build to dodge. The bad guy slammed into a tree. Lance quick ran to the car, scooped Pidge up and carried her to a tree where he leaned her against the trunk.  
“Alright, pal! NOW YOU’VE DONE IT!! Don’t go messing with Lance McClain’s friends and expect to get away with it!!!” With that Lance charged at the bigger man who was slowly waking up. Unfortunately the plan went better in the young wizard’s head than it did in reality. He bounced off the kidnapper’s torso, landing with a thud on the ground. The man reached for him but he dodged right in time.  
Lance ran to Pidge and scooped her up. He ran her away from the car and into the castle. The Hospital Wing was in sight.


End file.
